leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Murray
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Murray |jname=ミウラ |tmname=Miura |image=Master Murray.png |size=100px |caption=Club Master Murray |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Trading Card Game Islands |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Club Master |game=yes |generation= |games= ; Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR! |leader=yes |gym=Psychic Club |specialist=yes |type= |badge=Psychic Medal |}} Murray (Japanese: ミウラ Miura) is the Club Master of the Psychic Club (Japanese: エスパークラブ Esper Club). He plays using the Strange Psyshock Deck (Japanese: アヤシイねんりきデッキ Suspicious Psyshock Deck) and gives away the to challengers who defeat him. In Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR!, he uses the わたされたGRデッキ Hand Over GR Deck and later the ちょうエリートデッキ Psychic Elite Deck. Murray is known for his arrogance and for not listening to other people. He also wields a spoon, similar to the spoon has. In When the main character first meets him, he'll ignore the main character until the main character has 4 master medals. Upon defeat, he will give the player the and two booster packs. |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Colorless||Rare Holo}} |Colorless||Rare Holo}} |Colorless||Rare Holo}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Common}} |Trainer||Common}} |Trainer||Rare}} |Trainer||Common}} |Trainer||Common}} |Energy|Psychic|None}} His strategy consists of using Alakazam's Damage Swap Pokémon Power to move damage counters to higher HP Pokémon like his Chansey, Snorlax, and Kangaskhan. He then uses Scoop Up to remove the heavily damaged Pokémon to his hand and return them to the Bench, removing all damage from them. He also uses Gust of Wind and Energy Removal to annoy the player, and Gambler and Professor Oak to find cards vital to his strategy. He also has 2 Pokémon Center Cards as a last resort. His strategy constantly draws cards, which if the player can stall him, he can run out of cards in his deck and lose. A deck consisting of Colorless Pokémon with Psychic resistances and/or Gastly and its evolutions, combined with Fighting types without Psychic weaknesses can defeat his Psychic and Colorless Pokémon, respectively. Quotes :"Hi, I'm Murray, master of the Psychic Club. You're the one who's visiting the clubs to win the medals. How do I know this? Because I'm Psychic! Ok, let me test my new card strategy... against your deck! Are you ready? When you duel me, it's for 6 prizes. Shall we start then!?!" :"Huh!?! I lost! Hmmmm... Well, you must be pretty good if you're trying to inherit the Legendary Pokémon Cards. Here, take this Psychic Medal. And here, take this Laboratory Booster Pack! I'll think of a new strategy, so come see me again! I'll be waiting! Ha ha ha ha ha......" In Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR! Murray uses two different decks over the course of the game. Hand Over GR Deck Hand Over GR Deck (Japanese: わたされたGRデッキ) is the first deck played by Murray. Defeating Murray while the club is under GR-4's control gets the player the and the Shake Down GR4 Deck. After the club has been reclaimed, victory over this deck will get the player two booster packs. This battle cannot be entered into until the player has visited the Lightning Club and forced GR-4 to flee. When this battle is first encountered, the battle is forced upon the player by GR-4, who has also taken over the Psychic Club and put everyone under a trance. This deck remains available to play against until later in the game when the player has access to GR Island. Once the second deck is unlocked, this deck can no longer be battled against. |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Rare Holo}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Common}} |Trainer||Rare}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Common}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon}} |Energy|Psychic|None}} Psychic Elite Deck Psychic Elite Deck (Japanese: ちょうエリートデッキ) is the second deck played by Murray. Defeating Murray while he plays with this deck gets the player one booster pack and one booster pack. This deck is not available to play against until later in the game when the player has access to GR Island. Once unlocked, this deck will always be played against. |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Colorless||None}} |Colorless||Rare Holo}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Common}} |Trainer||Rare}} |Trainer||Rare}} |Trainer||Common}} |Trainer||Common}} |Trainer||Common}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon}} |Energy|Psychic|None}} Names Category:Psychic-type Trainers de:Clubmeister Alex es:Marcial (TCG) fr:Charles (Pokémon TCG)